Queen? Her?
by Rakusa
Summary: This is where things are about to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Queen? _Her_?

7/22/2011

Sum: This is where things are about to get complicated.

AN: In the words of my favorite Doctor: "I am so, so, so, so very very sorry." I am starting a new story... HAHAH! We shall see how long this will last. I'm not sure if it'll even make it to 2 parts, but again, we shall see. I blame late nights and browsing. That's really the main thing though, I'll be looking at something completely non-related, and I'll have an idea for a story. There is no way to connect the dots that my brain leaps to, not really, but that's just me and that means some other twist for you to read about...hehe. I also have all these amazing ideas that never manage to make it to the page and then is completely forgotten... erg...

–

He brushed the hair out of her eyes as the blue gaze looked at him slightly put out and not a little bit angry. His tender action softened the gaze and it wasn't the first time that he was on the receiving end of that look. He would recognize those eyes anywhere, even if everything else about her changed.

"Do you think that you will always love me? Know me?" She asked softly.

He chuckled just as softly as she asked. "I've survived three major time-lines with you. If that wasn't enough to scare me away, nothing will."

"I wouldn't really call it all _surviving_." She chided softly.

"We did though. Through it all, I loved you. That is one thing that has not changed." Her eyes too, but that was a fluke, right? Even her hair changed every time. What he didn't know, was that his were the same way. His hair was the most extreme changes each time. Hell, it was _lavender_ now.

"Yeah, but this time it's different, this time, it's my _body _that's changing. It's going to be a completely different shape, like an alien life-form."

"Honey, the first time I met you, you were a _full-blooded _alien life-form."

"I at least still looked human!" She wailed.

He couldn't help it, he start cracking up, laughing full, deep belly fulls of laughter. She looked up at him murderously and he had to calm himself before he collapsed on her. "There is nothing more human that what is about to happen."

"You don't know, I could grow another arm coming out of my stomach, or another ear in my face or..."

"It's not like you're regenerating." He rolled his eyes. "I really need to shoot Minako for allowing you to watch Doctor Who reruns. You were deranged enough as it was."

He received a fist to his gut that only knocked out some of his air.

"You're the one who fell for the alien." She hissed. "And I do regenerate and I am."

"So you do." He chuckled. "But I do too. And in your eyes, I was the alien." At her look he reevaluated what he'd just said. "Ok, fine, in your senshi's eyes, I was the alien. Truthfully though, there was a great alliance, and I wasn't part of it. One might think that I was inadequate. Probably certainly felt that way."

"You were inadequate." She threw into his face, pushing him so he no longer looked over her. "In oh so many ways." She sighed dramatically. "I should have just listened to all of them what they said that the world would end if I ever got involved with you. I just hadn't realized it was because you failed as a species."

His hands found her hips and pulled her on top of him, reversing their earlier positions, but it was a bit more intimate this way. "Shall I remind you just how adequate you found me all these times? The cause of your current freak out?"

"That's just the thing, crossing species boundaries! What if doing so implodes the universe?"

He sighed heavily and lifted his head so his forehead rested against hers. "I assure you, nothing is going to happen to the universe, you're not completely a different species, and even if you were, they've been intermixing for ages. Now, you're just pregnant, its not the end of the world. And I will always love you and I will love what is growing inside of you. Which will be a healthy bundle of joy, whatever it is. And if by some strange cosmological occurrence were to happen and you were to give birth to the strangest creature _we've _ever seen and in the process you've sprouted eight limbs and eyes, then maybe I'll just have to leave you then." At her gasp, he pressed his lips against hers to still her protests. "But I'll still love you. I'll have to go to find an expert on the matter so we can learn how to live with it, and be reassured that _you_ won't try to eat _me._"

"If that's an insult to my eating habits, I assure you it's only because I'm pregnant-"

"You've been eating that way for as long as I can remember. Once that changes, I might have cause for worry." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "That eating habit is what allowed you to have an in with so many people, broke boundaries, would you really want it any other way?"

"I guess not." She mumbled softly. "I guess you're right." She settled down against his chest and let him hold her, just like she held him. "Thank you."

"Any time." He ran his hand through her silver hair. "Always." He promised heatedly. "Serenity."

–

Several months later, found Serenity alone in the gardens. She was having trouble even standing up, and that's the feat she was struggling with now. She had been correct, she had morphed into some strange non-human. Though he assured her time and time again that it wasn't true. Serenity knew better though. Endymion was just a sweet-talker and he was blinded by his love for her. Those rose-colored glasses he wore was really helpful at times, and others, she really wished he'd give her a straight answer.

She was as big as a blimp and even if she could see her feet past her protruding belly, she'd only see swollen feet and calves. Probably really shoddy nail-polish job on her toes too. She couldn't remember the last time she did them. She even avoided doing it on her fingernails as she was afraid of what the fumes would do.

She tried using her hand to act as a leverage and push her up. The feat was incredibly daunting and she still had another two months to go! She finally found a way to get herself to her feet. She had sent away the help that had been following her around everywhere she'd gone since she'd told Endymion that they were expecting.

Serenity had shaken them off for awhile, but over the months and the growth of her waist, they had gotten closer and closer until they were in her hair these last few weeks, almost quite literally. It had taken her many threats and pulling on the fact that she was their monarch to finally get them to leave her in peace for a short while. Now she almost regretted her actions, though it had been a nice respite. She could always call them back, but unfortunately when she did something, she did it with gusto. She'd sen them far, far away. Most of them would now have the day off to go home, but there were a few stubborn ones, who were more afraid of her husband than they were of her. Which really told her how she was perceived and was doing a pretty good job at tricking people on who was really the dangerous one. Those however she sent off with different missions, that required them to go far, far away.

There was now something that she was interested in, which dictated that she bother to get up before anyone could return to help her. One might be wondering where her senshi were, the ones that could never be seen away from her in the earlier years of the lifetime that she believed she was still in, but couldn't be sure. Now that was an interesting story... but that was beyond what she wanted for now. No, Ami had never left her side, Minako too. They though for different reasons. Minako because she was head guard and Ami because she was Chief of the Royal Medical Staff. There wasn't a higher prestige one could get these days, not that Ami needed, or wanted it. Though Ami's mother was finally out-done and even proud of her daughter, even giving grudging acceptance to who her friend was, that had never seemed like a wise choice through the early years. Serenity had figured that one out years before she'd ascended the throne, so she wasn't too annoyed by her friend's parent.

Ami stuck around because they were perfecting the most state-of-the-art facilities here, it was cutting edge of the medical community and it always allowed Ami a chance to learn more. That and she liked to take care of the royal family, they were after all, now her family.

The others, once finding out about her pregnancy had been trickling in one by one over the months since the announcement. Which given that they didn't announce it until second term, didn't give them a lot of time to prepare the move for next few months to a couple of years. Each would be there to lend support to the Queen, until which time, she could handle it on her own.

As Endymion said though, she wasn't the first to give birth to an intermixed species. Michiru and Haruka had flipped a coin on who would be the pregnant surrogate to the other's race. Haruka had lost and was inserted with a male's semen from Michiru's planet. Ami tried to give her more details, but Serenity really didn't want to know. She already knew too much. Though she had taken undue delight in seeing Haruka pregnant. She had been pretty sure that Haruka would have somehow tricked out the coin, to insure she wasn't the one to be impregnated. If they were to have another child, it would be the opposite, fair was fair after all.

The only difference though, was Serenity was supreme ruler of the solar system now, and having entered the caldron, wasn't really allowed a lot of flight time with people coming to her from all over the place to demand if they had seen this star-seed or that. She had been beginning to understand Galaxia's mentality by the time she'd learned of Haruka's pregnancy. It had taken enough of the edge off as she was found giggling uncontrollably at random moments.

Perhaps Pluto had foreseen this, and ensured that Haruka lost.

Serenity had not heard from Pluto in a long time. She wondered what happened to her time guardian. She had reinstated Pluto as a proper planet and struck the scientific discovery from the record, or at least until after Neo-Queen Serenity was dead. Then they could battle it out.

In summary, a few of her senshi were here with her already and more were on their way. Only those of her solar system seemed to care about her condition, and all was well with that. Everyone she had known in the previous lifeline, were long dead and buried. Nobody seemed to be bothered to even make friends, or enemies, with the Earth planet these days. All knew well enough to stay away, stories circulated about how the Queen was a barer of death for all who crossed her. Serenity wasn't pleased with that analogy, but she was content for the time being to let it pass. All who knew her, knew the truth, and if any other planet official had visited, they had left with a new appreciation for the strong, and kind and fair queen.

They loved her, but dared not cross her.

"Very Machiavellian of me, isn't it?" She asked her protruding belly. It gave her a slight kick in return and she rubbed the spot. "I have had to fight, I have had to result to that. I try not to result to death though." For it was the very last thing she wanted, and she tried peace so many times before. The only thing she wouldn't do, was lose. "I hope for you, it is the same."

There was a double kick and she hoped it was in agreement. She had never fit her name as well as she had these past few month, trying to give the baby all the calm it could. Endymion had been concerned at first with the new personality, but he'd warmed up to it quickly. Her eyes now though weren't on her belly or inward like they had been often enough. She reached out a hand and knew she shouldn't touch it, but it seemed innocent enough. There was a tiny rocking horse sitting on the baluster and it looked so cute. Serenity's fingers brushed it and then she heard a noise. She turned her head, and everything was different.

She was still in a garden, there were still benches, and there were still roses. All of that was still the same, and there was even a palace in the background. But the shape, placement and colors were all wrong. The style of the palace was no longer made of crystal, but of stone.

She did not recognize it. Then there were guards surrounding her, swords raised until they realized what they were facing. Almost all were lowered again. "Princess, you should not be out here. How did you find your way into this place?"

_Princess_? Her?

"Come now, let's get you inside and to a healer, to see if all is well." One of the guards went behind her and tried to steer her in the direction he wanted them to go. She didn't recognize him, and she knew all of the guards. She didn't know any of them.

She was resisting at first, but more out of shock than anything else. Another one lent his aid in steering Serenity towards the healer. Why hadn't they said Ami? Or even Mercury?

"Your highness." One of them stopped and turned towards a woman Serenity could barely place. The exact answer though was still out of grasp. She at least looked familiar. Everyone bowed towards the woman and Serenity didn't even try to curtsy.

"I know you are a princess, but that is rude." One of the men hissed out of the side of his mouth.

The woman waved them away. She came forward, her hair was the blondest Serenity had seen outside of her own. "I would like to take a walk with the princess, if you would." The men agreed and the woman's hand wrapped around Serenity's forearm. "Come dear." She led Serenity back the way that they had come.

When they were out of sight, the woman helped Serenity to sit. "I would wish your pardon. I have so many cousins that I can't keep track of them all. But to which family do you belong? I do not remember seeing you before." The woman touched the crown on Serenity's head. "Such a delicate thing. I can see where this is more of a fashion accessory than symbol of status. Some of the cousins do have a tendency to over-exaggerate their importance. I myself only wear one to important functions, and when I do, it is the largest in the room and most decadent."

_Ah_ that was why the men thought she was a princess, for surely a queen would not be caught dead with a crown that was so tiny. Although... she could still have been a queen, right?

The woman was waiting patiently for a response and Serenity realized she had no idea how to answer. She didn't even know what family this Queen belonged to. She came up with an answer that might be the dumbest thing she'd ever said. "I hail from the Europa ancestry lines."

She picked Europa because of her hair. But she didn't know for sure if this time in the time line, whatever it may be, would still have the same type of genenoids and even if it did, she couldn't be completely positive that she was on Earth. She remembered vaguely Michiru mentioning an Europa galaxy too and a Europa solar system. Whoever had been naming things, sure got around.

The queen brightened at the words. "Oh, me too! I came from the area that's been renamed just recently. They call it England now. Where did you come from? Europa itself has hundreds of cousins."

"I come from Norway." The lies were coming off her now, but she had no idea what time she had found herself in. She might have stumbled across feudal Germany or something.

"Where is your husband?" The queen asked, looking around.

"What gave it away?" Serenity asked a bit cheeky.

"The ring for one." The queen was teasing her back and was not mentioning the elephant in the room quite yet. "So, husband?" She seemed like she was waiting for Serenity's husband to pop out and scare the two of them.

"He's not here, I'm here by myself."

"When did you get here?" The queen sounded shocked, but she asked another question altogether.

"Not too long ago."

"Have you been shown to your rooms yet? Where is your baggage? How did you get here?"

"My baggage?" Serenity hadn't thought of all these things, she hadn't thought of anything. She hadn't exactly planned any of this, and experience dictated that keeping her true identity a secret until she could figure out whether or not they were a danger to her. Usually she would just barge in and admit who she was without being asked, and get stares because no one knew who she was. There was always the off chance they did, and that's when she got into trouble. But this time it was more than just her at risk. She understood, finally, why so many had been elusive. At least though, there were no enemy attacks that she was aware of, and didn't have to transform and be nice in one form and mean in the other. If there was an attack, she would just tell them the truth. She was too pregnant to play those kinds of games.

"Yes, the luggage that a princess such as yourself would need, especially traveling so far. Did you take carriages to the shore, and then by boat?"

Serenity would have tripped, had she been walking still. Where exactly was she? When? Mainland Europe? The British Isles? Sweden? Where? Somehow she'd need to get her answers but she couldn't directly ask her questions. "Oh. Yes, about that. There were two boats. One got lost at sea and wrecked, the survivors managed to get word. But there on that boat was my luggage. I'm afraid I don't have any."

"A light traveler!" The Queen laughed, infinitely pleased. "You would do well with my son. Thank heavens you are already taken. And heavens are you! Even pregnant I'm sure he would have chased you, you are too beautiful for words. But he will respect the fact that you are attached."

"There are many unmarried pregnant women here?"

"No, but he might have been hoping that your husband was on that second boat." The Queen, while in her mid fifties, was still gorgeous. Her son, would probably take after her. She was also infectious. "As it is, there are way too many women here chasing after him. Not all are distant relatives. He has to choose one soon and marry her. I do fear though that he's already chosen and is not telling us only so he can make us fret."

Serenity's lips quirked up at this description. It sounded like another prince she had known. Hell, it sounded like all princes. It even described Minako! "I will be wary around him then."

"Will your husband be meeting up with you then?"

"I can't see how. But stranger things have happened. He will be very busy until the time that I return home, which I can be sure at that point, I will have a proper greeting and undivided attention for quite some time." Serenity shared a smile and a wink with the other woman.

"In your condition?" She sounded scandalized.

"Maybe not in quite the same way as when I've returned from other trips." Serenity reluctantly agreed. So apparently is was _before_ the twenty-first century, where women pregnant were allowed, even encourage to have sex in their pregnancy. She had hoped that maybe she landed in the future. Despite all logic.

Besides, who knew if she'd even make it home?

That was a daunting thought, and she'd rather not think of it. In the meantime, she needed to come up with some good stories, and quick, and then stick with them. Then the Queen grinned again. "Oh you do have a way with your words. Is this your first language?"

It was only then that Serenity realized that they were speaking Endymion's native tongue. Not his most recent one, but his _original_ native tongue. Oh dear. Serenity now knew about what time line she had landed in. This language had ended with their deaths. So that was the absolute latest that she could have arrived, and it might even be centuries before that. Millenniums, Eons even. He had taught her the language in that first time line, when they were sneaking around behind everyone's back, and she had taught him hers. She had adapted to his faster than he had adapted to her. It was strange concept, seeing as how he had infinite languages he spoke on his own planet, but she had learned the other planets' as well. To be fair, Lunarian was the most difficult language to pick up in most galaxies.

It was also why it was so funny that she was horrible at English as Usagi. Hell, even her own native Japanese in that lifetime was only fluent in the oral, reading and writing she had failed at. Even listening was difficult, because she had to actually sit and listen.

"Ok then, I will inform your servants on where to go in town to pick you up a few new gowns and other things you may need."

"You needn't do that." Serenity was still struggling to come up with a way to get the _queen_ to not question her station here too greatly. It was just her luck, arriving in the royal gardens and running into the queen before she could make things work out. "I shall go in to town myself and have a look around. If something interests me, I shall buy it." Serenity stumbled over that last part after she said it, realizing she _couldn't_ buy anything. She didn't have any money.

The queen must have noticed her looking a little green. "Are you all right, dear? Don't tell me that the ship with the luggage was also the one that held the money?"

"Then I won't tell you that." Serenity responded. "But do not worry yourself, I shall be fine. I was taught exactly what to do in this situation. _No she wasn't_. But it had happened before.

The Queen was standing up. "No need for any of that. I shall send my gowns to your room from my own pregnancy, I'm afraid they will be outdated, but they shall have to do until we can settle upon you another wardrobe." The Queen held out a hand and helped Serenity stand. "Now then, we shall find you a room."

"Why are you being so kind?" Serenity asked, not sure if she should draw attention onto that fact.

The queen smiled kindly. "You are a sweet child, pregnant and down on your luck. You are family, no matter how distant, I am a kind queen and it's such a relief to have family come to this event that is not only after the crown."

"How do you know I'm not secretly thinking of ways to kill my husband after securing the crown for myself?" Serenity's eyes were mischievous and nothing more.

"Because, no man who would bestow a ring like that upon a finger as delicate as yours, is anything other than madly in love with the woman he bestows it upon. Besides, even your crown in understated. You wear the ring because he wants you to, not that it is what you would have chosen."

Serenity just stared at the Queen for a long time. "How did-"

"My lovely child, I am the Queen, I know these things."

Serenity wished she could say something like that, but she may have been Queen for about 200 years now, but she didn't know these things yet. "How old is your son?" It was a risky question to ask, but considering that the Queen already thought that Serenity wasn't here for the boy, it was a safe question, probably having agreed to the invite, because her cousin had sent it out and she deemed to come for a change. She could always say she didn't read the fine print.

"Twenty-one." Ah that explained it then, time for marriage. Preferably to a girl who was eighteen or twenty-one herself, or would be by the time they married, a little older was ok too.

The two Queens walked together down the path and towards the castle. Only one was aware of the true status of both of them, and they were equals but in different ways.

–

As Serenity said goodbye to her newest friend, a woman who could have been her own mother, she couldn't help but think of her as an older sister. She wasn't sure how often she would see the kind queen, but the personality of the woman reassured her of one thing, that she was definitely way back in time, before Endymion's own parents were even a possibility.

Serenity had been taught of the Earth lineage, not to the extent that it seemed to spread out around the world, but of the royalty. Endymion had told her of his parents, and there were no positives, other than the fact that they were his parents and had treated him well. His grandparents were no better. He had never known his one set, but the other on the side of royalty had one survive great-grandmother and she was an old bat who was a nasty piece of work.

She could be as far back as five or six generations if not more. It seemed to be a peaceful time, with the only conflict being who got to marry the prince. It reminded her of her own suitors. Some of which were her cousins as well. She had thought it because the Moon's population was smaller and she had to marry them or look outside the bloodlines.

With a hitch in her top lip, she placed a hand on her belly. Oh she'd done that all right. Just not the planets they had deemed acceptable.

Serenity was now trapped though, she could go wonder the palace and finally see the Earth's castle or sleep. She couldn't go back to the garden, she had been caught there too many times today already. She didn't really want to wonder and have to explain herself or try to find her way back again. But she didn't really want to stay here either. But she was tired, and everything was finally catching up to her that she was trapped in a time long before anyone knew the way to the Moon. She had no Calvary coming, and even if she did, it would forever alter the way of history. It would be better if she were to keep quiet and figure this all out on her own. She didn't want anything to mess with her future, she liked how it turned out.

So with that thought settling it, she sank onto the bed and found it to me the softest thing ever. She curled up onto her side and let the fatigue be taken away from her. She would need all the rest she could get.

–

EAN: So... I've gotten into this story, and I like it! You all, I hope are a little confused. Which would make me happy, because then I'm doing it right. At the same time though, if you've already figured out the twist, eh, it wasn't hidden hard enough and really, its kind of impossible to do so. Do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Ugly?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha! I can't believe I'm doing this again. Not the new story idea thing, but the fact that it's Crystal Tokyo again, but I guess this time it's with a twist. Always love reviews, it helps motivate.<p>

AN2: On a side note, this is not a crossover, I just liked the idea of some of his words... haha... Maybe even a magic trick or something too. I was tempted to use an angel statue as the catalyst, but chose against it. Also it won't be in this story, but I like the idea that Endymion and Serenity didn't have a bond in the silver millennium, but rather their intense love and grief over what was happening to them, caused it, a promise made, a promise kept. Endymion being the one to die last to forge that bond, but it was only possible because of Serenity's intense feelings back. Neither more, they are equals in that.

AN3: Based on that last AN, I just read Antigone2's fanfic called "Meanwhile on the Moon..." it wasn't directly stated or alluded too, but I liked some of the ideas I found in what caused their relationship. It was different. Check it out and some of the other fics.

–

Serenity was awakened to a knock on her door before someone was letting themselves in. It had been such a long time since servants had free range over her room, it had been consider helpful in the past, but to her, they should only be in at certain times and if requested. It was pointless to have them do so much work for nobody's benefit.

At least now, today it was something different. This servant was bringing her a pile of dresses. "I am sorry to disturb you, your highness, but the Queen was very serious about getting these to you in a timely manner. She hopes they fit. You are, a little... bigger than she was in the midsection, but she hopes that will be compensated by the fact that you are shorter and so much smaller in other ways."

Serenity was struggling to get to her feet and the servant still had her hands full so Serenity did not slight her on that.

"Please thank the queen for me." Serenity was about to send the girl out when she'd finished hanging the dresses up in the wardrobe, when Serenity hesitated. "What is the queen's given name?"

"The missus does not know?"

"I'm afraid I was only told lineage, not names." Serenity spoke regally, so the servant wouldn't think that she was ill informed. A lot of times back then, one slip meant that you were suddenly looked down upon, even by servants. Especially by servants. A lot of them believed that they could talk about you behind your back and to your face were only praises. Serenity didn't need the gossip right now, sometimes it got around to the wrong people.

"Ah, well her given name is Her royal highness, Queen Olivia Alexandra Terran III." The fact that the name was so short threw Serenity more than anything else. Endymion had six names between his first and his last. Serenity had only her first one, which was the same as her mother's, which was the same as her mother's. The only difference was the number attached to it. There was never more than one child, so it did not matter. Maybe it was before the trend started. She really needed to get a handle on when this was, before it drove her up the wall.

She couldn't ask the servant though for a few reasons. The first it would make her look like a complete loon, especially when they haven't officially established who she was. Third, as that was two issues tied together, and really the servant probably wouldn't know. The Earthen race throughout history was known for the undereducated staff.

She'd have to find some way to craft her question to a noble without sounding like an idiot herself. The servant helped her change, but Serenity wouldn't use the servant more than a couple of changes. She'd have "gone" into town and bought her own, as her own servant had finally come with the money. Luckily the queen didn't press _too_ much.

Once the servant left Serenity, she wandered the halls. She was interested to see this world, this time, this _palace_ that she had heard so much about, but had never seen, not even in her years in this lifetime.

Oh Endymion had been a crafty one. It wasn't so much that he was a prince, or incredibly good looking, or from Earth. He was all of those things, but it wouldn't have caught her attention. He had just been in the right place at the right time, being exactly himself. Charming, kind, saying the right things and meaning it. Crafty. He had to be, if she was so enthralled by the Earth, but had never set foot upon it until her rebirth. Perhaps that was the cause, he kept bringing her all these treats from the Earth, but she was never able to go. To do so, would certainly have spelled death.

She didn't worry about it now as she wandered the halls, because she had no fear of the king or queen chopping her head off, that's the not kind of death she had feared. No, this death would have been almost instantaneous. As it was, Endymion took a long time to get used to it. Jupiter and a few of the others should have been worse then Endymion, but they had been carted back and forth since their births and never noticed a difference, or at least mentioned it. Besides, they had been senshi, their suits protected them from the differences. Serenity hadn't been a senshi then, so it was impossible. She would have been crushed under the gravity.

The flowers lasted on the moon longer than they did if Endymion brought back a moon flower. It disintegrated the moment he stepped foot on his home planet. It was then that he realized that he could not give her what she wanted, or at least in the way she wanted it.

How they were going to make this work, Serenity didn't know, and they never really thought about it. They were too much too young and too in love to bother with the fine details. They were having fun and were enthralled with the concept. Thankfully Endymion had a wiser head on his shoulders about safety than Serenity, who had always wanted to declare it to the world and spit in the faces of all those who said they couldn't. Well, not spit, but see what they could do about it, because she was sure they couldn't do anything.

Endymion had talked her out of that, and had talked her out of visiting the Earth. There were only a few planets she could visit. When she'd told him about Pluto, he had been confused. At the time of the split in the alliance, Pluto hadn't been found by the Terrans. It was always a mythical senshi anyways for all who weren't the Princess of the Moon or belonging to the outer planets. She never left her home in the time-plane and so nobody believed she existed. Even her senshi thought it was a make-believe senshi. Hell, even Luna and Artemis didn't believe it. It might have been because every time Serenity's mother mentioned the senshi of Pluto, she finished it with a giggle, as if it was a joke only she found funny.

Her mother had explained it all to her just before the attack on the Moon when Serenity had insisted. The Queen at the time had explained that it was because nobody should really know of her existence. It was hard not to mention her sometimes, so she tried to play it off as a joke. The reason being, is if someone, the wrong someone, were to find out about it and figure out how to get there, then some very serious things would start happening and it might tear a hole in the fabric of time.

Now Serenity wished she knew how to do it without expanding as much energy as she knew she would need. She'd visited before, but it had taken a lot out of her. Now with child... she feared she didn't want to try it. She never knew how to get a hold of Pluto, she'd always come by herself, seeming to know she was needed, or before anyone else did.

Then there were times, like now, that Pluto really missed the ball. Really she should have found Serenity already and brought her back home. This had not happened in the past. Serenity could guarantee that over all other things. There were a few things in her past that she was unsure of, because really, who remembered _every _detail? But this, this was major.

As Serenity wandered the palace grounds, she was starting to take note of all the _young, attractive _and single girls that were wandering the halls, just like she was. Except as she overheard one of them, they were wandering to catch a glimpse of the prince. Their beauty came in all forms, and many times Serenity was surprised at some of them. She had never seen them in person, always growing up on the artistic, foreign films that one of her friends made her go to. With all the different beauties, all the different looks, all the different _preferences_ Serenity had a hard time believing that Endymion picked her.

Now she knew she was attractive, it wasn't that. It was too easy to be corrected after all the men chasing after her in all of her incarnations. Except, even if she was famed to be the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, a vast and unable to prove exaggeration that many men spouted, there were girls here that were a close second, and didn't have the stigmata attached. Besides, who was to say that he'd even go for blonds? A lot of things had to fall into place for him as well as her, for them to fall in love. It was just an accident and coincidence. She could have easily fallen for a man on her planet if he'd said the right words at the right time in the right way. Just as he could never have come to the moon as he'd have fallen for the right girl here. Or maybe it was because of the fact that they were forbidden to each other.

Serenity didn't like to think that way though. She had to believe that it didn't matter when they met, that their love was real and not easily replaceable. Many a men had tried to change history, by putting themselves into that spot instead of Endymion or Mamoru. It never changed things, when she met Mamoru or Endymion in all times and time lines it completely changed how she felt for anyone else. Even that very first time before a bond had been made.

Though she didn't like to think that they were stuck in destiny either. She made the choice to love him, and he made the choice to love her. Those choices were what changed the course of history. Serenity couldn't help the smile as she thought about that. It wasn't that their love was so strong, or pure or true. It was because they happened to be the two most stubborn people in the history of the world and they fell for each other. Once that decision was made, they couldn't be moved. The only time they could be swayed from a decision they were set on, was if the other one changed their mind, but the one thing that couldn't be changed even by the other, was their feelings for one another.

"It must be nice to be so secure in your relationship that you find pleasure in these events." A girl stated and Serenity started, she turned to look towards the one that had a familiar voice.

The girl looking back at her was too sweet looking to be who she'd thought it was. The girl was smiling and was genuinely interested to hear about Serenity's relationship. "Ah, yeah, actually I was just musing about how we met and the things we have done since."

"Was it one of these kinds of meetings?"

"Funny enough, yes, but I think its the way they should work. We were both escaping from the chaos of being forced into a relationship like this."

"We're all trying that angle." The redheaded girl admitted. "But with everybody doing that, but trying to place themselves in such a way that it seemed like an accident, but ensuring that they do run into him, there doesn't seem to be a place for it to work. I'm sure he's also onto the fact by now. Nobody's seen him. I hear he's been training off the grounds and sleeping there as well. All to avoid those kind of meetings."

"It's a shame." Serenity agreed. "Some princes though might be looking for an honest girl who is going to admit that's all she's after, is marriage to the Prince, and some might want the vain girl, who is turned off by this act of not caring, or he might just pick one off looks only."

"Yes... he could be any of those." The girl nodded. "It was nice meeting you. I'm going to go sign up for a meeting with his royal highness, if there's a scheduled appointment, he can't avoid me!" The girl ran off and Serenity smiled. What a sweet girl and a little calculating, but Serenity let that pass.

After awhile of listening to the chatter of these young girls, who physically were only a year or so younger, Serenity grew tired of the same thing. She didn't want to go back to her room, so she sought out another place that she was sure would have people, but ones that were more interesting. She used to be one of those girls, and for awhile it was fun to chat with them and partake again. She hadn't had a girl talk in so long, and especially not about boys. Well, a new boy at any rate. Ami was married but she was allergic to it, and Minako was on her fifth husband. Serenity had suggested granting longevity but she had been ignored.

Minako did not want that. Serenity could understand. Minako needed love in her life but had been cursed by a magic much older than Serenity could understand and long before she had met her friend. It wasn't just Minako, it was anyone of her line. She would never have someone like Serenity did. She could find fleeting moments of happiness, but to expect it to last would only lead to heartache. Minako had more lovers than those husbands, but they were the only ones who managed to talk her into it.

Her first two died of old age, the third and fourth cheated and got the boot. The last one was in his forties. She had many lovers in between. Before her first husband, she'd had boys cheat on her and some even lasted with her until they died as well. She was used to it, and she didn't take it personally. She took it as part of the curse and part of the norm of males and no matter who they were married to, they might wander and wonder about others. The fourth had cheated on Minako with an older woman, someone his own age. It wasn't easy being married to an eternally young senshi of love, who had boys following her everywhere. But despite it all, she never cheated. She flirted and bantered, but she never kissed if she was already attached.

It was easy to judge but Serenity never did, she was never envious either. She loved Endymion too much to ever really wonder about other males, had her fair share of those that chased after her, and had seen how much it hurt Minako, despite the brave smiles every time one of them left her life, even the lovers. Sometimes those were harder to watch than the husbands.

Though none of that was new to Serenity, she had seen it happen in all the lifetimes. Serenity only hoped that once Minako was on to the next life, she'd finally be forgiven for her ancestor's crimes. She'd tried on occasion to remove Minako's curse, her crystal being a sentient being and all, wanting to please its wielder, had tried to do as its mistress had asked. Had tried and failed. It had almost killed her once, and it wasn't her own doing. She was selfless enough to die to make her friend happy, but her friend hadn't wanted that, and it was what had stopped the crystal from using up all of its wielder's energy to try and probably fail, to find the cure.

When Serenity had suggested trying again, Minako about killed her herself. Then Serenity mentioned that if she weren't Venus, then she would no longer be of that line. These were Minako's words: "If you dare try to remove me from your guard, no matter how good of a split you do, I will hunt you down and strangle you. That is my promise to you. I won't even know why I'm doing it, but you will pay. Being your friend and guard means more to me than any love match. Besides, I've seen how sticky yours is, and no thank you, I'll pass. I don't care what kind of benefit you get out of it, its not worth the cost. That's not to say I won't castrate him if he ever hurts you-"

"Minako." Serenity calmed. "I assure you that won't be a problem."

And it never was. Minako had calmed down and Serenity gave up the idea of trying to help her friend. Not all relationships were created equal. That's why she was the head of Serenity's guard, because she was the most dedicated and also because she was the best suited for it.

Serenity slipped into the training room and sank onto the benches over the arena. This now was a familiar sight. She sighed as she watched the men practice. She'd watched others do this type of thing on Earth while still in her teens. Except they weren't using wooden swords. They were doing karate or judo or fencing with thin metal swords. Or training for different sports altogether. All sorts were in the arena today. From cooks and young servant boys playing in the sidelines, to the guards to the soldiers to some others who looked vaguely familiar, actually practicing.

Serenity frowned as she leaned forward. Three blond heads and two brunette... ancestors of Endymion's guard? One that didn't have as full of a line as the other four? Had to be one of the brunettes. But which one sired the line of Nephrite, and which one died? Should she try to change the course of history and save him, let there be one more protecting the others, and maybe none would fall to Beryl and Metallica? Or let Nephrite die instead?

No, Nephrite despite being a major pain, had done some things that had reassured Serenity that there was good in them somewhere, which in turn reassured her when Endymion was taken from her and against her, that he was never truly against her. He wasn't, despite what Beryl thought, and some of his actions, but even when someone else sent a blast towards her, he knocked her out of the way, or deflected it. He even attacked Kunzite once in retaliation.

Besides, she could never play god. Not even with all the power in her hands and what people sometimes flung at her through the years. She was trying to do what she thought was best, what she had been forced into, and if you threatened her way of life, she had something to say about it. If you left her alone, and her planet, then she didn't pursue the destroyers of the universe. Now everyone knew that about her. So they left her planet alone, her solar system now. If Galaxia, who had the entire army of the universe at her disposal, could not defeat the Moon Princess before she came into all her power, then there was no hope for anyone else. It would be an accident or by her own doing that would be her end this time around.

Oh or by doing something stupid and causing the baby to come early and then her own body would be her enemy. She groaned as she felt the kicks hit and hurt. They probably bruised. Someone heard her and heads started turning toward her.

"My lady, you should not be out here." One of the blond men stepped forward. "This is no place for a lady." He seemed a little cold and motioned for some of the mere guards to escort her out.

"I am sorry. I was just looking for a place free of female chitchat for awhile." She took the offered hand of one of the guards once on closer inspection they realized they had to be gentle. The one who had been speaking was too far away to even see her crown, much less her belly as half of it was hidden behind the banister.

Once she was on her feet, the man looked contrite. "I apologize about being so formal. I had feared you were another candidate." He set down his sword and glanced at the other men he was with, one of the blond heads turned towards her and nodded to his friend. "You may stay if you'd like, but I do reiterate that this is not a place for a woman."

"I have often watched my husband do such with his men. I am not so delicate in the mind." She didn't want them to stop treating her with difference, in her state, and out of state, she was going to milk all the kindness she could. It wasn't for herself, but if something happened to her child she'd have a fit and all those that feared her, would cower under their beds as they saw the supreme being of the universe in a mother of all rages. Aptly named too, for that's who they would be dealing with, not the kind girl that Endymion fell in love with. Even he might have to hide until she calmed enough to be swayed by soothing words.

The men helped her sit down and one brought her a short chair for her to rest her feet on. She thanked them and waved away their concern about not having a pillow to cushion it. "Your highness." One of them men bowed his head. "I will be right over there, if you need anything else. Just gesture, and I shall be here in an instant."

"Thank you, you are too kind."

Serenity enjoyed her time watching the training. It wasn't quite what she had watched before. On the Moon nobody felt the need to practice in such ways, there had never been a threat that they had believed their ancient queen unable to deal with on her own. There were always guards, but it was more for show, and they kept fit by drills, not training. They had uniforms, but nobody carried a sword. Hell, Serenity was hard pressed to remember a sword at all on the Moon before that last night, the one she had impaled herself on.

Even Endymion never carried a sword with him, able to blend into the night like he was part of it. His coloring had always lent him that ability. His stealth always helped too.

"Princess, did you enjoy the training?" The man who had spoken to her earlier, when he had insisted that she leave, had somehow snuck up on her. She jerked, startled and he held out hands, one on her stomach and another on her shoulder. "Please, don't be frightened. It wasn't my intention." The baby kicked where his hand was, probably annoyed that its house was suddenly changed in shape, even if he wasn't pressing against it.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." And why wouldn't it be? Fit men without shirts on, sweating and flexing. If she wasn't a married woman, she would have stared dreamily. As it was, it was a little difficult not to gape.

"Where is your husband?"

"Unfortunately still at home." Serenity admitted as he helped her up ever so gently. "Where did your friends go?" Serenity asked, noting that the other two blonds were gone. There were a surprising number of blonds, but then again, Serenity had been used to Japan, and this could have been anywhere in the world, except Norway and England.

"To escape the hordes ready to descend on them once they leave this place."

"You are not going to go with them?"

"I am, as the other two are as well, but I was tasked to get you. Once those doors open, there is a strong possibility of women flooding in and you might be trampled. We thought it best if we take you out the back way. However this is going to be kept completely secret, yes?"

"Of course." Serenity had no interest in adding to the chaos.

He looked at her for a long moment. "You remind me of someone. Have we met before?"

Serenity shook her head. She had never met this man before, he was kind and helpful and loyal. She would have known if she'd met someone that fit that description, especially if it was one of Endymion's men. By the time she had met the guards, there was already something wrong with them. They were already starting to question Endymion's decision, nothing serious yet, but more worried about him than anything else.

That doubt caused worse things. It had been the crack that had allowed other thoughts, not their own, to seep through and cloud their judgment at first, and then take over their minds and body. She had freed Jadeite from his prison cell, he only lasted a week outside of it, but he was grateful, even if he was still suffering some slight brainwashing still. He told her how even though he could talk and act and say things, and come up with pretty good attack ideas, it wasn't him. The brainwashing had pulled out some of his memories to use as a basis to form plans, but the rest of it controlled his body and his voice and his nature. It was like something had possessed him, and he was still in there somewhere, able to see and hear and all his other senses, but most of all feel the deep regret and shame as he was manipulated. He was well aware, but unable to do anything about it.

Endymion had told her a similar story about his brainwashings. Each time he managed to fight them better and better, until he was only pretending to be brainwashed until he could save her at the right moment and physically injure the assailant so she could heal them and if that didn't work, finish them off. Endymion could have, had it been Beryl, but he wasn't strong enough, especially with all the brainwashing by the time he was attacked by Galaxia.

After that, Serenity _finally_ learned how to place an anti-brainwashing shield on him. She was a little concerned that the next time it happened and she got him back, he would be drooling instead of eating.

All of that proved her original point though. Not only was Endymion ridiculously stubborn when it came to her, but also the generals could have fought back, if they tried hard enough and they'd had _years_ when Endymion had months at the most. Jadeite hadn't gotten much sympathy from her. He still warranted some, but not as much as he might have. Then he told her about the crystal that had kept him alive. It had been worse than being trapped in his own mind, now he was trapped in his own mind with only memories and nothing else except a blank wall. At least his possessed body had taken up a hobby to pass the time away and allow him temporary reprieve at times.

He gained a little bit of sympathy from her then, until she found out exactly what his hobby entailed. She would have killed him herself at that point but Endymion restrained her. And she wouldn't have really done so. Besides, it was Endymion's general to do as he saw fit.

Endymion would have made him live to work it off, but instead Jadeite's body gave out. Ami bless her, couldn't do anything, and she'd tried, she really did.

The man helped her through the door, one of the others was on the other side to receive her and they maneuvered her effortlessly, she felt as if her feet never touched the ground. The two blonds were gone and she was left with the last one and the two brunettes. They found a passage and then let her out. She thought they were going to leave her there, but the blond one came with her and the brunettes bowed slightly to her and then shut the door again.

"I shall lead you to your chambers."

"Thank you, but I am rather hungry actually. Do you know where I could find lunch?"

The man frowned. "Where are your attendants? Especially in your current state?" She wished she knew, too bad she had sent them away. Maybe if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been sucked into this strange time.

Before she could answer, she staggered to the side. The baby shifted and made her feel like she needed to throw-up. Oh where was her husband? He had such a calming touch on her. The man caught her before she fell and held her steady. "Thank you. Perhaps I should retire to my chamber for awhile."

The man nodded, his eyes raking her form, and trying to figure out a way to help her. "I will have servants come and bring you food and a cool cloth."

Oh dear, she had forgotten that she was in ancient times and ancient medical practices. She really wanted Ami with her or Endymion... or god help her, but her mother from her Usagi years, she'd even accept Luna's presence at this time. She'd nag at the attendants until they did it right.

She was led back to her room. If she had been in her Usagi time, or even her own time, she would be able to do whatever she wanted and people wouldn't be telling her all the time to return to her room for rest, and if they did, she'd whine at them. Really, palaces were so boring. If she could make it to the moon, she'd be able to convince them of her origins, and they'd take her in and treat her well. Her freedom would be cut in half though.

–

Perhaps all she had needed was rest and food. The time change might have taken something out of her that she hadn't realized had been missing. She felt fine though and the next day, she felt even better.

She donned another one of the Queen's dresses and had a servant help her into it. Then she told as many people who might care that she was going into town. She was given some money by one of the queen's men, and an escort as well as a servant. Apparently everyone thought that she was going to be murdered if she took one step off these grounds.

However she wasn't prepared for what she did find when she entered the nearest town. She had never seen anything like it outside movies, (which didn't do it justice) and Renaissance festivals (which were worse than the ones in the movies, as not everyone was in proper dress or character). She was and she still felt out of place. The place was loud and crowded and dirty. So very, very dirty. And just from dirt. It was also kind of scary. There were greasy looking men who were eying her and her clothing. It might have just been their time's reject population because they didn't fit the norm, but Serenity thought it might be more than that. A few of them were missing parts of their body or face.

The escort nudged her along and she entered a dress shop. She bought a few dresses that were flattering not just to her shape but her coloring as well. Thank heavens the Queen had also been a blond. Perhaps she wouldn't need to use the Luna pen after all. Throughout all of her interactions, she had been sure to keep her bangs from fluttering, even though her crown held them down, if they did, someone would still probably see the crescent moon on her forehead.

The fact that there was no wind however meant that she felt more stifled than ever and her bangs stuck to her forehead. She didn't want to use the Luna pen to hide that, and really, she could use her own powers, but that would be a lot of work, and energy that she didn't want to expand.

She was happy to be done with the shopping trip and it was a very, very long time since she'd last even thought that. That was one of her favorite pastimes.

Serenity sent the servant on ahead with her new dresses and then went in search for the ice room. A few days ago it had been nippy out and people worried about her health for being out for so long, and today it was so hot. It had been summer when she'd left, what could this possibly be here?

She stumbled into someone on her way back. She had spent too long in there, her teeth were chattering. The person caught her. "Careful." A smooth voice cautioned and she looked up to see a brunette male. One of the brunettes that had helped her the day before. Not that she thought she was in any real danger. "You're freezing!" He ran his hands over her arms and attempted to warm her up.

Why couldn't her past self have been alive during this time? The relationship might have been better received had it been. "I'm ok, it's better now that I'm inside the castle again." Usually castles were so drafty. He rolled his eyes and unhooked his cape and threw it around her shoulders. His heat clung to the material and it was better than anything that she could imagine. "I'm not used to these swings in temperatures, and it was so soothing inside that ice hut."

"I imagine it can be. There's a scent that some of the girls like to blast through it, its a calming gas, they use it to try and get us to stay longer. If they can keep us in there for as long as possible, they have a better chance at cornering us. Usually women do not go in unattended. You are a strange creature." He chuckled. "Is there a name that I can place with the face? My lady?"

"Usagi." She responded, using a name that was so familiar to herself that it wasn't a lie. It had been at one point. Just because she no longer went by it meant very little to her.

He nodded, as if letting his mind say it a few times. "Usagi. Princess Usagi."

"Oh, please, just call me Usagi. I have the status, but I don't always recognize it."

"Married? To what? Another Prince, a duke?"

"A prince." She agreed.

"Have either of you been crowned yet? King or Queen of your lands?" Serenity's lips tilted slightly, oh yeah they had. "We both have."

"Queen Usagi?" He looked dubiously at her. "You?"

"You don't think I can be?" She asked curious.

"It's just that you're so young." His frown deepened. "And you usually have to be sanctioned by this King or Queen. I don't think they would allow someone so young to be crowned. Is your husband much older than you? A baby on the way and a kingdom to run, it must be stressful for a newly appointed Queen and surely the King has some experience under his belt to handle this kind of situation."

He was worried about her and her stress levels, if only he'd known the truth. Though she could run her kingdom in her sleep now, and half the time she did. The only time she bothered paying attention these days is if the people had a complaint or there was news on the horizon about some complication they could have. The rest of it was just nodding and signing at the right times. She trusted her advisers, they'd been with her long enough. They were the ones that kept her from carelessly spending the money or devising ways to get money out of her situation long ago when she first started.

They were happy, she was happy, it was a perfect relationship. She supposed that running a kingdom here was a little different than the advanced technology at home allowed her to do. Having to monitor people's needs and anger and ideas. Serenity and Endymion ran a kingdom over the entire planet, hell, they were the supreme kingdom over the solar system, but many of the people of Earth didn't know it, or if they did, Serenity and Endymion were just celebrities in a figure head position, only dealing with humanitarian needs and galactic chaos. Nobody needed to get rid of them, the people took their problems to the same authorities they always took them to. Only now they realized exactly what the monarchs did for them and their senshi.

The other planets were run a little different, more like how they were in the past. They didn't want to change what wasn't broke. Serenity shrugged a little. "We manage." She downplayed so much with just those two words.

The man nodded slowly. He was a brunette but it was really light in color, in fact, now that she was up close it looked almost golden. He seemed so familiar to her. "Are you all right?" He asked, she was still chattering and she nodded, pulling the dress around her a bit more, it had a wrap at the back, almost like a little cape but lower down and wider. It was definitely a little out of style, but nobody even breathed a word to tell her that.

"Yes, I am getting there." He seemed a little puzzled at her phrasing and she wanted to kick herself, she didn't know this language so well anymore, and she never knew all the intricate details to make her seem like she fit in perfectly. She smoothed over it quickly, she could be excused, she wasn't from _here_. "Yes well, if you'd please inform me of your rank and name, I will inform my husband of your kindness."

She seemed to offend him somehow, for he was instantly pulling away and straightening to his full height. "You may tell your _husband_ that I am the lead General for the High Prince."

"I'm sorry, have my words harmed-"

"No, my lady Usagi, you have only served to remind me of my station." He leaned forward and kissed her hand. "It is my mistake to have made. I apologize for abandoning my station, you reminded me of someone and I had lost my head for only a moment."

"Pleas, I don't mind being friends-"

"Generals don't have friends." He cut in a little harshly. "We have our fellow compatriots and mistresses, but our first true goal is to serve our Prince and planet. I apologize for appearing anything other than my true post."

"I think that's a little harsh." Serenity had seen her friends do that as well, knew it was the curse of the role, but she had broken it for them. Had broken it for herself first though. "Please do not feel you need to be so formal with me."

The man pursed his lips, wanting to speak more, but he refrained. He nodded his head forward. "I shall see you again, and will be available if you need me."

It wasn't quite what Serenity wanted, but it was definitely in the right direction. Without further adieu, he leaned forward again, kissed her hand and then took his leave of her.

So far she had met the one blond, and then a brunette, who had been quite charming, actually. It was strange, but the one she really wanted to meet was a blond, it was the one that had regarded her for a moment at some distance and then nodded his approval for her to stay. If this brunette was the lead general, then who was that?

To her great annoyance, she didn't find out that day. She didn't meet any of the generals again. She had spotted something rather strange though, but she couldn't understand why it would be there. Serenity had been wandering the grounds, bored, then found her way into a music room. Sitting there had been a piano and she sat upon the seat, her fingers ghosting over the keys, but not pressing them. This was Michiru's forte, and she had tried to teach her, but like most things, it was not something Serenity could tackle and conquer. They let her do that with people, but not things, these days, those days, the days yet to come... Serenity sighed and closed the door over the keys and leaned against it in frustration.

From that angle she was able to see the single flower sitting out of view of the casual observer, and only by those who were intending to play. It probably wasn't many. It wasn't a flower from this Earth, at any point in time, but it was a flower that Serenity was very familiar with. She reached out a finger to touch it, hardly believing in its existence.

As soon as her finger touched the soft petals, Serenity felt a bite of betrayal sting at her, for things were not how every always assured her they were. For the flower that was sending her warmth through just the touch was a flower from a place outside of this planet's sphere. It was from a planet she had been able to walk upon. The golden flower was from Venus.

–

EAN: Before any of you yell at me about the Minako's husbands things, I'd like to tell you that I changed the years from 20 to 200 that Serenity has been ruling over CT. I'm also remaining true to the manga in that sense. (er, Minako being cursed, it's in the Codename: Sailor V though.)

EAN2: Any title questions, I reference you to another story's EAN which explains it all, kind of.

EAN3: As for the flower, did you really think it would be a moon flower? She had already said it would disintegrate the second Endymion stepped foot onto the Earth. Though that could have been the betrayal, Endymion lying about the fact that she could come to Earth... but come on, would I do that to you? The answer better be yes, but not in this story... haha!

EAN4: You guys like this story?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

–

Serenity sat there and stared at the flower. She stayed there until the drafty castle finally responded to its title and chilled her. She gathered her skirts to help her stand, using the piano as a way to lift herself off the stool. She reached out and took the flower, vase and all. She was finally leaving this room, not knowing where she was going to go, or even who to confront with this. The wrong one, and she'd have destroyed all of the communication and trust between the Earth and the other planets. She'd also be hurting whoever had managed to communicate with someone from Venus.

She didn't know what to do, wishing a hundred times that she could know everything about this planet, and time and what exactly she managed to get herself into. She was to the door before she felt the familiar tug of her senshi. It was a strange sensation, like something was rushing into her, a strength that she didn't know she had, or at least before, now she knew it, and knew why she had these feelings. She learned a lot more than anyone was willing to share in the past, more than a lot of people knew, even her mother hadn't understood things the way Serenity had. Yet, like Queen Olivia had managed to point out earlier, she still had a lot of learning left to do.

She knew which senshi it would be before she even turned. What she was not expecting however, was the fact that it wasn't a senshi at all. There before her stood someone she had seen only on a few occasions. He stared at her, she stared at him.

_He_, got it? Not she, not a senshi, not a princess, not a girl or someone that Usagi would have any reason to believe would give someone a flower from Venus. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" The man questioned and was looking around with some concern.

She blinked at him for several long moments. She knew who he was, he seemed not to know who she was. All the better, for she would have a firm word with him about this in the future. Er, would have, had she been in the future as herself and not someone who didn't know. "That's a good question, Dionysus." Serenity rose to her full height and held out the flower. "Just who are you toying with this time?"

"I'm not toying with anyone!" He claimed in true nature, thinking she would listen like always, and Aphrodite would. She was not Aphrodite. She was not Venus. She was not Minako nor her previous incarnation. Minako was neither of those women either, those were her forebarers.

"Who did you give this flower to?" Serenity waved it about and Dionysus hesitated and looked at her closer.

"You've never cared before." He reached out a hand, but he bypassed the flower and soothed away a strand of her hair, removing it from her eyes. "Such a strange style to adopt on the Earth, you should know better... Serenity."

When they were born of the gods, everyone lived for far longer than they should, all intermingled, even after some had been alive for centuries. Serenity wasn't too concerned he knew her name now, it was an easy guess, after all, her hair was up in Odangos, something she should really learn to take down, but nobody had even glanced at her twice.

Serenity couldn't take her eyes from his, her breath was stolen and she knew what he was doing. To think he was her great-grandfather! He was playing a tricky game and was trying to use everything that was him against her, to get her to back down. She was not her great-grandmother. She had been given those very same gifts, but they still did something to her. "I ask you, again- whom did you give this to?"

"Me." A voice sounded to the side and both of them looked towards the redhaired girl that Serenity had spoken to before.

The girl looked positively murderous. "You promised me! You _promised me_!" She clutched her fists together, ready to flee. "After the last time, and now I find you here, with _my_ flower, and with her? She's pregnant, dammit! Unless of course, she's _your _wife?"

Dionysus removed his hand quickly. "Honey!" He turned towards her, intent on charming her with the same blast that he had been using on Serenity. "She's not my _wife_! She found the flower and I thought it was you summoning me! I love you and only you!"

The girl, no, Serenity realized with a start, woman, was blazing mad. She pushed Dionysus away from her. "I curse you!" She blasted him, blasted him where it would hurt for days. "I curse you and any child you may sire!" She blasted him again. "And any child of that child and so on until the line ends! There will be no more of this! You will feel what I do, a life of misery! A life of pain! You will not have a single love last, not after what you did to me! I trusted you, even after that last time!" She blasted him yet another time.

She turned those blazing eyes onto Serenity. "As for you! I thought that you were better than this! Happy in your own marriage, offering kind words of support! You are no better than a common whore!" She powered up to blast Serenity, but Dionysus stepped between them.

"Go now." He ordered and the girl had no choice but to leave, she would not face off an angry god. One who was usually so flippant and relaxed and had no care in the world.

He turned to Serenity. "You have no idea what you've just done." He sighed and then groaned as it actually did hurt, just a bit delayed, being a god and all. He staggered to the piano seat Serenity had recently vacated. "That young woman was someone I loved. I could have worked through it. However there was a reason I started meeting with her in the first place. As you can tell, she is very powerful and while she was happy, she was easy to control. Now there's going to be hell to pay. I just hope it is ok for these next few generations, until she's gone and all of her anger has left this place."

"How did you even meet her?" Serenity demanded, not letting him put the blame on her, when he was the culprit in every way.

He grinned roguishly at her. "Would you believe me if I said it was purely by accident?"

"No."

"God, you're just like your mother."

"Who was that?" Serenity wasn't going to listen to this, he didn't know which Serenity she was, and even if he did, he didn't know what happened, nor would he care. He survived it all and lasted until the time the Roman Empire fell, his name changed, but he was the same man.

"How are you pregnant? And so far along." His hand reached out and cupped her protruding belly, and since he was family, she let him.

"I'm only about 7." Serenity admitted, she did miss this man, he had always been something forbidden, nobody wanted her to talk to him, least she get ideas and awaken that part of her that he had given her. It was a lot weaker than those of the previous generations and somehow skipped over her mother completely, or her mother was able to use it to her advantage. Either way, she had gotten close to him anyways, and hadn't needed his help with that kind of thing, so they worried for nothing, or worried in the wrong way. "Your avoiding the question. She cursed you and your family."

"For me it wasn't much of a curse, that's how my life would have been anyway. I am afraid of what it means for my next child."

Surely that child would be the mother of the woman who would later give birth to Venus? Serenity had never known that Dionysus was Minako's great-grandfather as well. That would explain some of their similarities. That must mean that Serenity's grandmother was already born.

"Serenity, I know which one you are." He was looking at her with a look that was all knowing and she was a little concerned. "Princess Serenity the XVI..." He shook his head. "I always thought that you'd be the calm one, but to become pregnant at such a young age, and unmarried? For all that it doesn't matter, it still does at your age. You haven't even given marriage a chance! How could your grandmother pass on such a thing as that? It might have been my fault when it came to her, but you have no excuse!" Then he grinned. "Unless of course, you're taking after your grandfather."

Then his smiled crumpled as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. He spotted the ring. "Yes, I'm married. My mother and father taught that to me long ago."

"Your father?" She bit her lip when he questioned her on that, _her _father had never been in her life, but her _grandfather_ had died in her mother's youth. The very same woman that Dionysus thought she was. How could he even believe that she would be her mother? They didn't look that much alike!

Her mother hadn't had silver hair, had she? Serenity frowned, she made a few quick calculations in her head, she had never been the best at math, but still... She had been Serenity XVII, and if her mother was already born, but Minako's family line hadn't been cursed yet... Where the hell was she in the time line? Her mother was around her 20s now, there was no way for three more generations to be born by the time, she Serenity, in the past was born, could there? She knew they lived for a long time, but that was a lot longer than she could ever imagine it being. But if he was Minako's grandfather, or father, surely she would have known that?

Now she understood the magic at any rate, it was as timeless as it was classic. A woman scorned, Serenity shook her head in her own silent amusement. Of course that would be the curse for the family of all kinds of love. She couldn't ask him about it, because that would surely change things. However meeting him now, would surely be changing things too. "So what now?" She asked, knowing she had so many questions, but they were better off not being answered. _She_ was better off not having them answered.

"I'll go back to Venus."

"Did you love her?" There was one question she'd like answered before he left.

"In my own way I did."

"Do you feel bad that it ended like this?" Serenity did. It was an innocent mistake that had caused it to end and the curse.

He shrugged, standing up with some great difficulty. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I've just met the most intoxicating vixen on Mars..." He didn't finish his thought, and then hooked an eyebrow up at her, taking in her pregnant state again. "Need a ride?" He held out his arm, and Serenity hesitated. That hesitation cost her. Obviously the woman who had cursed her friend, and cousin(?)'s family... had gone to get help, thinking it wasn't enough just to curse an entire lineage.

He was slipping away before the doors even burst open, he was reaching for her, but she took a step back in surprise at the intrusion. Then he was gone, but not before the man who had come in, had his sword drawn and aimed at the vanishing god. The sword swung towards her before it was quickly sheathed and then she was in someone's hands. It was a rough grab and she looked up to see the man she had thought was an extra general. A frown was drawn upon his features.

"What did he want? Did he hurt you? Was he trying to drag you off to another planet?"

"No!" Serenity gasped. "No! Nothing like that! I was just talking to him. He was being gracious."

The man scoffed. His hair was brown, but not purely so, it had some surfer highlights. She might have to make fun of Endymion for some of his ancestors starting the trend. "I saw what he was capable of. I heard from-" He cut off, and she was getting really annoyed that she could never find out any names. He didn't do it on purpose, because other people had come barging in. They weren't the generals either, but they did come in swords blaring. "Are you really going to come in here with a lady present, like that?"

The men lowered their weapons and bowed. "I am sorry, your highness, madam. However we were responding to the Lady's alarm call about an intruder."

"We will have to place some magic blockers around the palace. He won't be back." Well one of her questions were answered, and one more that she didn't know she had. Now she didn't have a way out of here either. She'd have to stick it out. There's more concern however." He turned back to Serenity. "We shall bring you back to your quarters. You will need some rest. We will talk more there after such a harrowing event."

Before she could even protest, she was swept from her feet by the prince that she hadn't been looking for. She rolled her eyes as she realized exactly who Endymion took after. This boy's mother was too sweet to ever attempt that, but she might be used to being swept up. When they got back to her quarters, he dismissed the others and sat her down on a settee. He squatted before her and ran a hand through her hair, brushing a lot it over her shoulder. Serenity frowned a bit. "Did you want something?"

"My mother told me about you. I have seen you everywhere, and now you are the one that was with the man from some place other than the Earth. I am skeptical that this is all coincidence. Are you really pregnant?" He laid a hand against her belly and he felt the baby kick in response.

Serenity's lips compressed. "I would like for you to leave."

"You still have the flower in your hand. Is this how you summon him? Does it work anywhere, or just in that room?"

"What are you talking about? This was that red-haired girls- I just don't understand it, she was looking for you to be hers but then she was seeing that guy? I accidentally found the flower, and then he showed up! He seemed like a nice enough guy, but then she came in raging and-"

"You don't sound like us. You use our words, but the way you put them together, its like you were schooled in it, but you're fighting with your true nature, and your true way of speaking."

Serenity took a moment to gather her wits before she snapped back at all of that. She needed to come up with a good explanation. "Elysian is my second language. I come from a land far away. On Earth, but we speak a different language there."

The man seemed to ponder that for a moment, before he took the flower out of her hand. "I am going to keep this for awhile, if you wouldn't mind."

"It's not mine." Though Serenity wondered what he could use it for. Dionysus wouldn't come back after that. Though there might be a problem when he got home and said that the Supreme heir to the Universe was on Earth with a man with a sword just as he was leaving. It might have a bigger problem when he saw Serenity XVI with his own eyes, safe and sound when everyone looked at him like he was crazy. They might even come to investigate, just in case. "I will also take this." He snatched her crown. "See if its even real."

"Really?" Serenity sighed in annoyance. "You have already questioned my pregnancy. You should be checking into that girl. She has some serious magic, she cursed him when she thought he was cheating on her."

The man, the Prince, the ancestor to her husband, looked at her in thought and then nodded. "You could be right. That kind of magic is dangerous. We might have to send her off our planet, send her to exile."

Serenity blinked. "Exile? Outside of this planet?" She must have put enough amazement into the thought for he suddenly wasn't looking at her as if she were a fake. She on the other hand was scared that she somehow really _was_ the cause to either Demando's life or Beryl's. This couldn't be how all that went down! It didn't even make sense in the history of things. But then again, neither had anything she'd encountered since she came here. How did she even get to be here in the first place?

"Hmm... ok, well anyways, what did the two of you talk about? What did he want with you?"

"He was mostly just surprised to see me. Which makes sense, as he was waiting for the redhead to summon him. She did show up a few minutes later when I was asking him about the flower and who he was meeting. Then you came bursting in just after she left."

"He was reaching out towards you, I had seen that much."

Serenity frowned a little. She didn't know how to explain that and so she just shrugged. "Can't explain it."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Well, get some rest, I will see you tomorrow. Take care of the child." He led her to her bedroom, then left her there. Nothing more came of it that night and she settled into that bed, at first afraid that someone was going to come barging in again, ready to kill her for being a demon or an alien.

She slept fitfully. But somewhere during the night, or maybe it was early morning, she slipped into a deep sleep, her body no longer fighting herself. For some reason, they were opposed to harming a woman with a child, and for that, she was thankful.

In the morning, the sun shone through her windows, and she woke with a start. She slipped out of bed and wandered the halls. She thought someone would have come to rouse her, or at least take her for more questioning. However as she walked, something seemed different. Something that she didn't seem to quite put her finger on it. At first she thought maybe it was all such a horrible dream. Then it filtered in that it she was waking up in the same palace she had been in for the last few days.

She liked this palace, but this wasn't home and it wasn't the palace she grew up in. There was a little while that she was left alone, but soon she was greeted with a very familiar sight, one that she was getting used to. That might be a problem. For sure if she had a friend that was a shrink, they'd have something to say, as it was, there was already one who purported herself as the all knowing one. The one that seemed to have a big gap in her omnispective*.

There was a sword in her face again, the blade looked sharper than before though. Perhaps it was due to her bad dreams the night before. It also looked shinier. Also, if her eyes weren't decieving her, it looked wider too... Why would she be noticing the shape of the blade? Maybe she really was too exposed to them recently, or not enough... Either way, it wasn't a surprise that she had been a peace-keeping advocate if she had never seen a sword until her last day on the moon and living in a relatively peaceful neighborhood in a relatively safe country growing up in her second life. Or that was until more serious things started going down, that she was thrust into the middle of.

She looked up calmly from the sharp blade and looked upon a guard. "Halt!" His hand was shaking, and she tilted her head to the side, curious. How come this was all happening now?

"You are trespassing in these halls."

"I've been here for a few days." Serenity said soothingly. "The Queen and Prince are both aware of my presence."

"I have never seen you before!" The guard snapped, his stance firming.

Serenity didn't want to say anything that would antagonize him. So she smiled charmingly at him, it always worked before. "Its difficult to know all the girls that pass through these halls, isn't?"

He sneered at her comment and gave her a look over. "You, my Lady, are not wearing the same clothes as those who have come before you. Much less in the same shape."

"Please just take me to the Prince, he will be able to explain everything to you."

"The prince?" He asked in surprise. "He does not partake in such ridiculous drivels such as what you have been flouting." He gave her a more thorough look and then nodded. "You have a very unique style you are wearing. But even if it is not something I recognize, I do acknowledge it looks expensive. If the prince has brought a princess in, or maybe even slightly lower standard, I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Again with the princess bit. Though she supposed somewhere along the way, _last night_, her crown had been taken. Even before then, they thought she was a princess.

"Thank you."

"Fair warning though, if you are not who you say you are, his generals will be merciless. No matter what state you are in."

Serenity frowned as she mused that over as he led the way, but he always had his head turned slightly towards her as she followed. What had happened over the night to turn this peaceful kingdom into some kind of paranoid delusions of terror? It surely could have been her great-grandfather, or the red-haired girl... Or even Serenity herself. Unless Queen Serenity XV declared some kind of war on the Earth, if Serenity's mother had the unfortunate timing as to be gone the same time Dionysus had seen her on Earth...

"The cake is a lie." Serenity whispered under her breath.

The man turned his head more fully to Serenity. "What? Did you say something?"

Serenity shook her own. "Just thinking out loud." She smiled back. "Inconsequential stuff."

He gave her a look that said he clearly distrusted her, but it was not his place to make any decisions. Or at least that's what she hoped that look meant. He turned and continued on his way. She was about to open her mouth again and demand how much longer this was going to take (Hey, she was still Usagi in there, underneath it all), when he opened a door and they entered a large room. Inside were four men, and when the guard left her to go talk to them, she had a sudden sinking feeling that all of her previous lies or admissions of truth weren't going to cut it anymore. These men were not the generals she had met earlier. Either the prince had friendly, kind generals for the public's benefit and these men for private matters, or somehow she'd crossed into a parallel dimension on top of just being thrust into the past. 'Cause really, that was the only explanation her brain could think up at this point.

Really, why would any royal need 8 generals?... oh, right...

She didn't have much time to think about these new generals, who had all turned to face her and she was reminded of the town she had visited only the day or so before. Everything only looked peaceful and happy on the outside. No wonder the one general had questioned her Queenhood and pregnancy. The people of court were living in a fantasy world. She was being prodded into the room off to the side and she stumbled slightly at the last urging. She was caught by the elbow by the man who had led her here.

"A woman has come to see you." The guard announced. "Your generals are just outside." He added unnecessarily. The prince would surely know that.

But before the guard had even left, and the prince hadn't yet turned towards her, Serenity was about to call foul. Then the guard was gone and she was looking into the chest of the man who would have her killed. That much was a certainty. Something very strange had gone on while she had slept.

"Who sent you?" The man walked down the last few steps, not instantly calling for his men to behead her. For that she was thankful, she started wishing she could be pulled to another time and place, as it was so obvious something like that had happened just a few hours ago. Or centuries. She didn't know how all this worked. "I would answer shortly, if I were you. I am not a patient man."

Serenity pursed her lips, she wondered if her earlier lie would work again. "I am from a foreign land. I was traveling through and my boat was wrecked. I am one of only a handful that survived. The others are out gathering supplies. I knew of this palace, I am a distant cousin, I sought refuge here."

There was a laugh, and her hair was shifted away from the back of her neck. His breath was hot against her skin. "That is the boldest lie I have ever heard. You've just spared yourself a few more minutes."

Oh gods, please let this all be in her imagination, she was not the woman from the Arabian Nights tale, she didn't have a 1001 stories to tell. She didn't even have three. "It is not a lie."

"My cousins from the distant lands are dead." His words sent a chill through her. "Various things, mostly death by hands of a mad woman. There are still Kings and Queens of Providences, but they are no longer related to me, and of those they are now sparse. We've explained it as being due to uprisings, sicknesses, reforms in government, changes in the hearts of kings who only want to see their people happy and in control of their own lands. As for my cousins, I know all of them well."

"Mad woman?" Serenity's head jerked up and she turned to look at him, but he was slipping around another way. "What kind of mad woman?" She found him, but his back was to her.

"I couldn't say, it could be you."

The sad part was, she was carrying a princess that was a relative of his, either much more distant or much closer than either could say. "I am sorry to hear that. But I am a Queen, just misinformed to my husband's lineage. Must of gotten blurred somewhere along the records." She stood straight and proud, she was after all what she said she was.

"I do not disregard what you have said. You certainly are royalty. Where this royalty stems from, I have begun to wonder." He turned back to her, but she didn't meet his gaze just yet, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. "So who are you, and where do you come from?"

"I am Queen Usagi." Her lies kept reappearing, but she had to hold steady, at least they wouldn't seem to be such strong lies, only questionable in the validity of order.

"I have heard that name before, somewhere." He sat down on his throne and gestured for her to take a seat. They weren't in a throne room, he just presented himself as sitting in one, and she was a lowly commoner sitting in the wooden chair lower than the platform that the seats around him were on. She realized it was for looks alone, and had no logical purpose. Except for maybe to make the person lower down feel that tenfold.

She wouldn't usually give so much to a conversation like this, but she really wanted to get back on her way. Try and figure out what happened. "I haven't a clue where you would have heard that from."

"You have beautiful hair, its a very nice color. Is it natural?"

Serenity about rolled her eyes. Of course the man was drawn to her hair. "It is indeed."

"And you have such a lilting voice. You speak my language well. Only one taught by a member of my family would be able to do so well in some of the cadences."

"Thank you, your highness." Serenity was really beginning to wonder what the point was in this conversation and then recalled some of her police dramas, when straight interrogation didn't work, they sometimes turned to a more friendly approach, get them talking about something completely different than the case. She pondered if that was a tactic he was using now on her, or had some other motive.

"It too seems familiar." He stood up. "However, imagine my surprise to hear it from you. A Queen, you've said?" He paused and his head tilted. "Surely not. You are far too young to be one, and pregnant no less." Serenity was really getting sick of hearing those two things strung together, what did it matter her body's age, pregnancy and Queenhood?

"Not everyone is the same."

"And your husband, was he on this boat that crashed in your travels?"

"No, he is at home." She would not add whether her travel was to or from her husband, would not give that opening for more questions.

"Very well." The prince took a seat again and even though she kept her head bowed, she still watched him through her lashes. He was looking straight at her. But she didn't raise her head from its deferential position. "You really expect me to believe all of this?" He suddenly snapped.

Her head jerked up, her protests dying on her lips as he continued, talking over her soft sound.

"This body, this age, this hair, this _position_ in status, the ability you have to communicate in my language? It is not real, you are not real, it is all make-believe and lies. I know every single King and Queen on this planet, hell, I know ones outside of this planet too!" That surprised her and she met his eyes for a moment, but he wasn't looking at her, just passed her left shoulder.

Her shock took her breath away for just a moment before she burst out laughing, great gales of laughter. It almost toppled her out of the chair she had found herself in. But she managed to barely catch herself. He snapped his gaze back to her general form again. He was growing angrier by the moment as she continued laughing.

"It is a disrespect to not only me, but a threat to my livelihood. I will not allow you to endanger anyone I care about. You have one last chance to come clean and show yourself for who you really are!"

She finally calmed down enough when she realized he was threatening her seriously now, and knew exactly why. "I am so sorry. It will not happen again, your Highness. I was only surprised to see the hair color. It is not something I would have ever imagined in a thousand years. Though I wouldn't have picked out lavender for you either."

–

*omnispective= all-seeing. Omniscien(t)(ce) means all-knowing, and omnipotent means all powerful... I was trying to find out if it was possible to be omnispece... but I could find forms on this term. Omnipotency is possible, I suppose. But this astrick is just to inform you that it is a word, even if I can't spell it... hahaha... omnispective/omnispectively (nah). Anyways, a note on this... Pluto's not all-knowing and all-powerful (That one would go to Usa, if we're going to split hairs, not even her). If Pluto were either of those things, she wouldn't have to watch over all that's going on, and she would be able to stop it all instantly, or stop it from even possibly happening.

–

EAN: Happy Korean Thanksgiving everyone! This is for all of you waiting for more and all of you about to celebrate Chusak! (I'm not Korean, just here in this land of morning calm for the time being and get to experience this first hand.)

EAN2: Just so you know, this wasn't intentional, but since I'm writing this story simultaneously with _Queen? Pfff!_ I'm able to branch off in so many directions with arguments between the Time Lord and the Guardian of Time. One from Gallifrey who loves the Earth (London, especially), and one from Pluto, who loves the Moon's Princess, whose in love with the Guardian of the Earth, the Earth's Prince. Complicated yet? Yeah, I thought so too... So if you want technical, sci-fi mumble jumble that is just my own take of the twisty curvy thing called time and space (which I know isn't a direct quote or even that close), then pop over there. It's bound to change in another fic if I decide to do something else dealing with time travel. Yikes, this makes it a grand total of 4 (?) fics hinged on time? LIT, QP, QH and... I thought there was one more. Ah well... But I should say that what I say about time and dimensions in QP! is completely different than what I say in LIT... The nice thing about this one and QP, is that it is often times inspired by something I want to say here, or in another story but don't want to go into in those fics. Really, it's my own side-notes, but in story form! Though that's not why I started it... but I can't really say why I start any fics. Well, except for Taken Away, but that's even suspect, for it was hinged on an idea I had one day looking into the mirror and it had nothing to do with the person looking back at it, other to see if I could make my eyes show the emotions I wanted them to. ANYWAYS, after that annoyingly long EAN, please drop me a line about _this_ story and your thoughts!


End file.
